


Into the Unknown

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodbending (Avatar), Episode: s03e08 The Puppetmaster, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Torture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Puppetmaster with Zuko. Hama has a new pet to play with. Zuko is not happy with any of it.Day 15 Whumptober theme: Into the UnknownPrompts: possession, magical healing, science gone wrong
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Sokka & Toph & Zuko (Avatar), Hama & Katara (Avatar), Hama & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Whumptober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to do with this theme. I thought about it some more and possession in Avatar world would be like bloodbending where the person is possessed and controlled by another. I got excited because I’ve been wanting to do a Hama and Zuko Puppetmaster episode redo for a long time.
> 
> I did cut out a lot of dialogue and cut a few things I would have left in because I don’t have time to really dedicate to writing as much as I would like. Plus, we all know the dialogue of the episode.

Zuko felt like he was the only one who thought the whole situation was odd. A random old lady finds them in the middle of the woods and invites them to stay at her inn? For free? She even gave off the creepy vibes. But everyone else seemed to like her. Except maybe Sokka. He was skeptic as well.

Between Zhao and Hama, Zuko felt his best bet was with Zhao. At least he was honest in his distaste.

Still, they all went to her inn on the promise of beds and food. (If he knew it was this easy to capture the group, he would have opened an inn himself when he was hunting Aang.) It was nice to have a room with a bed and not hear someone (Sokka) snore or have to sleep on the ground. (Even Toph was tired of that.)

He thought he would be able to sleep but his dreams made it difficult. He dreamt he was being controlled, was being made to firebend over and over until the person controlling him perfected certain moves. In the morning, he noticed nothing different in his room to indicate any firebending. He blamed the odd tea, the weird disappearances, and campfire stories combined on his bizarre dreams and paranoia.

With his inability to sleep soundly through the night, he felt grumpier in the morning. He also didn’t meditate which didn’t help. Then they all were forced to go shopping. The morning was off to a horrible start and it just begun.

It didn’t seem to get much better. Hama and Katara were getting along great so she would be of no help. The townsfolk were talking about the full moon and disappearances so that wasn’t a fake story. Aang, Sokka, and Toph were in agreement it was the work of spirits. Zuko wasn’t so sure but he had nothing better to do and followed them.

They came up with nothing. After asking the locals, they were no closer to finding a solution. Then snooping Hama’s inn found nothing but weird puppets. Strange, but not horrible. Zuko himself was known to have several plays and masks in his room so he wasn’t going to judge.

Hama was Water Tribe. Hama was a waterbender. Hama was from the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko felt guilt building inside as Hama continued her story. It wasn’t his fault personally these things happened to her, but it was his family’s fault.

He apologized for her harsh treatment and promised they were working to fix things. He could have swore Hama glared at him like she was killing him with her mind. The moment passed too quickly and Zuko shrugged it off. Paranoia and lack of sleep was getting to him. Still, something she said didn’t sit right with him.

He pulled Sokka aside as they were heading to their rooms. “Sokka, I think you should be careful with Hama. Watch her with your sister.”

“You know Katara is a talented bender. She doesn’t need anyone to watch her.”

“I know. But Hama... Hama said she escaped from prison. I saw the prisons when I was young. They’re not escapable.” He hesitated, unsure how to continue. “There was an incident a few years back. I don’t know what happened but I remember it was decided not to imprison any more waterbenders.”

“You think Hama is responsible for that?”

“I don’t know. I just think it’s convenient she escaped but refuses to say a thing, the prison is inescapable, and no waterbender has survived since.”

“They used to take the waterbenders. A few years back, they stopped. They killed them instead. If it’s because of Hama, she must have done something terrible. But why would she stay in the Fire Nation and not go home?”

Zuko shrugged. “Revenge maybe? Hiding out to avoid suspicion? No ships going to Water Tribe?”

Sokka groaned. “I’m not liking this. Okay. Tomorrow, let’s discuss this with Toph and Aang and come up with a plan. Tomorrow night, we’ll stay with Katara so she’s protected. Hopefully we can leave before then but just in case, we’ll protect her.”

Zuko nodded in agreement. He was almost to his room when the feeling of being watched crept up. He looked around and saw no one. “This place is getting to me.” He mumbled as he entered his room.

He was almost to his bed when he felt his body stop moving. He felt a presence forcing its way throughout his body. Something or someone was trying to control him. He struggled to maintain control or cry out but it wasn’t working. He couldn’t open his mouth. He couldn’t move his body.

“Aren’t you a clever little firebender?” Hama snarled behind Zuko. “You thought you’d figure out what’s going on and solve it? You’re going to be my little pet. My special pet.”

Zuko wanted to open his mouth to scream but he couldn’t. He was forced to walk out of the inn without making any noise to alert anyone. He was forced up the mountain and into a cave. The sounds of tortured prisoners and smell of rotting human engulfed him as soon as he entered the cave. It was at that moment Zuko knew he wasn’t getting out of there any time soon.

“I have a special cage for you, my pet.” Hama dragged Zuko past the rooms of chained people. Further into the cave into a room that was dark, cold, and wet. A cage was suspended in air, held up by chains attached to the wall. “Only the best for the Prince.” She spat.

His arm moved awkwardly, like a drunk or a child learning to bend for the first time, and a flame appeared in his hand. He thought back to his dream and realized maybe it wasn’t actually a dream. It was practice.

His hand moved closer to his face and he panicked. He didn’t want another burn to his face. He didn’t want to be the one responsible for it. His flame was inches from his burn and he couldn’t move. He wanted to scream and cry. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He was petrified.

“It’s a shame you’re already damaged. I could make you mine.” Hama said as she walked in front of Zuko. “I guess I’ll have to work with the rest of you.”

His hand moved away from his face and directly onto his chest. Burning flesh filled the air. He was in so much pain-he wanted to scream out but he couldn’t, he wanted to curl up but he couldn’t, he wanted the fire to stop but it wouldn’t. He was trapped burning himself.

After a few minutes, his hand was pulled away. He wasn’t able to look but he could feel the blood drip down his body. His other hand reached into his pocket. It wasn’t until he pulled out a knife-the knife Uncle gave him-that he realized what was going on.

In his awkward movements, he began stabbing himself over and over. They weren’t clean stabs either. They were jagged and rough, like a drunkard or a person being controlled would make. He stabbed his shoulder, his arms, his chest, his thighs, his legs, and almost pulled his shoulder stabbing his back.

He thought that was enough. Hama forced him to dig the knife into his back and slowly drag it down. He did it again and again. Four times in his back. Then he moved to his chest and repeated the process. He was growing weak from the blood loss. His other hand, still holding a flame, went around the stab wounds and cauterized each one.

“I can’t have my pet bleed out, now can I?” Hama laughed.

Zuko wanted it to stop. Wanted to beg for it to stop. It didn’t. He could still feel her control over him.

He dropped the knife and walked into the stone wall. He ran into the wall, injuring his shoulder. He climbed the wall and jumped down, injuring his ankle. He ran into the wall again and heard a loud pop from his shoulder. He banged his head against the stone wall until blood came down his face and into his eyes. He was dizzy and sore and unable to see or concentrate on much.

Finally it seemed like Hama took pity on him and had him jump into his cage. He slipped his wrists out of the bottom of the cage for metal cuffs to be placed on. It was then he felt his body return to himself.

“I must leave you my pet. Don’t worry I’ll come back tonight for more fun.”

Zuko wanted to scream at her but he was so exhausted. He was so tired, so sore. All he heard was laughter from Hama as he let the darkness take him.

~~~~

Sokka could not seem to find Zuko anywhere. It wouldn’t be a problem normally, except they said they were going to talk about the Hama problem. He was starting to worry something happened to Zuko.

Hama just smiled and said Zuko was such a big help for her. She was so glad she had him there.

Sokka hated the vagueness.

He asked Toph if Hama was lying. She shrugged and said Hama was honest about Zuko helping. 

It still didn’t sit right with him.

All day, he was distracted and didn’t focus on what he was supposed to talk about. He didn’t pay much attention to what was being said about the disappearances until Toph mentioned the moon turning evil and that just did not sit right with Sokka. Yue was a kind, beautiful, gentle soul that wouldn’t hurt anyone.

It was almost sunset when they spoke with Old Man Ding who mentioned the mountain. Then Toph screamed about voices.

Sokka felt sick. As soon as Toph mentioned voices and the mountain, Sokka thought of Zuko being tortured. He hated how it was his first thought. He hated how it seemed very possible.

~~~~

Zuko felt when Hama came back as she took control over his body. He felt the metal cuffs loosen and the knife placed back in his hand. The same spots he stabbed the night before were reopened. He stabbed more over his body, deeper than before. The cuts were reopened on his back and chest. Blood dripped from his body to the ground.

Instead of cauterize the wounds again, his wrists were placed back in the metal cuffs. Blood dripped faster as he was forced back down.

“I have to get you ready my pet.” Hama smiled. “I’ll get Katara on my side. On way or another. I’ll be back with her. I’ll make her destroy you.”

She released her hold on Zuko and left the cave. He screamed for her to stop. She didn’t listen. Katara was too good, too pure to be damaged by Hama.

~~~~

Sokka was disgusted when they arrived at the mountain. Malnourished people hanging in chains in a room with no light. Dirty, warm out clothes hung loose on their bodies. Fear in their eyes. Dried blood around their skin.

Toph worked quick to unlock the chains. She made a few more keys out of earth and passed them out to help release the prisoners. Aang left and ran after Hama. Sokka wanted to go and protect his sister. His instincts told him to stay-he was needed there. 

After two rooms of prisoners were released, Sokka felt a sense of dread over him. Zuko was not in any of those rooms. “Is...is there anyone else?”

“I don’t feel anyone.” Toph whispered.

“There was a boy. She took a boy. Further into the cave.” One of the prisoners said.

It had to be Zuko! “Come on Toph!” Sokka ran in the direction the prisoner pointed. He was glad he stayed. Toph couldn’t feel Zuko which meant he was hidden. Which meant if Sokka hadn’t stayed, they might never have found him.

He stopped running when the cave split into two. “Toph, can you tell anything?”

She stomped her foot and concentrated. “I don’t feel anyone.” She pointed to the right. “I feel something dripping on the ground that way.”

“That’s good enough for me.” They ran. Sokka prayed they still had time.

The smell hit him confirmed they were going the right way. Burning flesh and blood.

When they found Zuko, Sokka was glad Toph was blind. She didn’t need to see their friend bloody and burnt like he was. She would probably be able to see it anyways with her earthbending.

A cage held high by a chain with Zuko in the middle. His wrists were cuffed outside the cage. Blood dripping from his body. They had to remove the cuffs, bring the cage down, and quickly get him to Katara.

“Toph, Zuko is in a metal cage. I need to bring him down but his wrists are cuffed outside the cage. Can you uncuff him?” Sokka explained to Toph.

“Take me to him.”

Sokka brought her under Zuko. “He’s right above.” Sokka directed her until she was close enough to feel the metal. After breaking the cuffs, she held onto him.

“Sokka, he’s not doing so good.”

Sokka knew that. Looking at Zuko he could tell. Not to mention Zuko hadn’t said a thing since they entered. “I know. We need Katara.”

Toph nodded. Sokka swore he saw tears in her eyes but ignored it. His priority was getting Zuko out of there.

A few minutes later and Zuko was free and in Sokka’s arms. They ran out of the cave as fast as they could. Once out, Toph earthbent them down the mountain towards Katara.

Katara was upset and crying and Sokka wanted to be the big brother and comfort his sister. He couldn’t at that moment. She needed to heal Zuko. “Katara! Heal Zuko! Please!”

Katara widened her eyes seeing the bloody mess in Sokka’s arms but got right to work. Sokka sent Aang to pack Appa up as a distraction. Toph kept her hand on Zuko to monitor him. Sokka debated about helping Aang and staying with Zuko. In the end, he stayed with Zuko. The longer Aang was packing, the less of tortured Zuko he would see. Sokka couldn’t protect everyone, but he could protect Aang.

Once Zuko was stable enough, they flew away on Appa. Katara continued to heal Zuko throughout the night and into the morning. They didn’t stop until they reached the Black Cliffs. Sokka should have been happy they made it ahead of schedule. Seeing Zuko made him wish otherwise. Sokka would take being late over what happened with Zuko.


End file.
